Case Files
by vysed
Summary: Companion Piece to Carpe Aestatem. I'll use this to put case files, notes, other pieces of the story as they can be revealed to Special Agent Masen or the audience. Sometimes only snippets. Sometimes nothing. In the end - everything.
1. Chapter 1

**CRIME REPORT**

**DETROIT METROPOLITAN POLICE DEPARTMENT**

**Detroit, MI**

**Case Number:** 09062011EM-800P

**Victim:** Emmett Franklin McCarty **Date:** June 09, 2011

_**Information about Deceased and Description of Body**_

Sex: M Age: 30 Race: Caucasian Weight: 185lbs Height: 6'3" Marital Status: Never Married Hair: Black Eyes: Blue

Address: 10000 Highland Ave. Detroit, MI 48205

Occupation: Builder/Contractor dba McCarty Inc 10000 Highland Ave Detroit MI 48205

Clothing: Blue denim jeans. White shirt. Six buttons. Blue Tie. Black boots, steel toed. Undershorts. Socks

**NOTES**: Upon arrival, the victim was found lying on couch. (Photos in file). One gun shot wound (reports to be attached) to the front of head. There was no initial site of a fight or disturbance. Lock on front door broken. No initial signs of drugs. One glass on table with one bottle appears to be alcohol. (CSI reports to be attached).

**Witness Reports**

Last seen alive - initial canvas revealed the victim purchased one bottle of alcohol at Jim's Liquor Store approximately 2.5 miles from home address at 18:12 on the night of the crime.

Found dead by - coworker Thomas L. Schooner of 7771 Lane Detroit MI 48213 -Interviewed on site

Police Notified by - Thomas L. Schooner dialed 911 - (recording attached)

**Persons of Interest:**

Rosalie Hale girlfriend 10000 Highland Ave Detroit MI 48205 Employer: Ye Olde Tap Room Detroit MI - was able to get phone number from Mr. Schooner. Interview, alibi and corroborating statements attached. Not a suspect.

Thomas L. Schooner coworker - Interview, alibi and corroborating statements attached. Toxicology negative. Gunpowder residue negative. Cleared.

Jason Richard Loring 1700 Fain Way Detroit MI. Seen arguing various times. Interview, alibi, corroborating statements attached. Cleared.

Crime: Murder 187 Incident Date 06/09/11 Filed Date:06/11/11

**Attachments:**

**Crime Report - Officer Dimitri**

**Coroner's Report - Dr. Freeman **

**CSI Initial Investigation - Detective Josephs**

**CSI Lab Reports **

**Toxicology Report - Benzodiazepine**

**Gunshot and bullet analysis - .357 SIG**

**Schooner, Thomas L **

**Hale, Rosalie **

**Loring, Jason R**

**911 Recording - June 9, 2011 19:58**

**Video Recording Jim's Liquor**

**Evidence 1 box**

**Witness Statements**

**CSI Final Reports - Detective Josephs**


	2. Chapter 2

**CRIME REPORT**

**DALLAS POLICE DEPARTMENT**

**North Texas Crime Division**

Case Number: 09062010JW/TX097

Victim: Jasper Carlisle Whitlock

Information about Deceased and Description of Body

Sex: M Age: 29 Race: Caucasian Weight: 165lbs Height: 6'1" Marital Status: Never Married Hair: Blond Eyes: Blue

Address: 2401 Civil St Dallas TX 75217

Occupation: High School Teacher James Madison High School Dallas TX

**NOTES**: Officers responded to a 911 call from the deceased home phone line. First officer on scene: Body was slumped over desk, head on laptop computer. Visible gunshot wound. The victim's girlfriend was sitting in the living area of home. Alert but unresponsive. Taken to UT Southwestern Hospital.

Found at scene in Dallas: cell phone with texts to disposable number. Bank statements reveal possible gambling addictions.

Lead detective interviewed girlfriend Mary Alice Brandon of 7677 E. Main apt B Plano TX at hospital and then further at station. (all attached)

**Witness Reports**

Last seen alive - departing school property alone in 1967 Ford Mustang at approximately 3:30p June 9, 2010.

Police Notified by - Mary Alice Brandon dialed 911 - (recording attached)

**Persons of Interest:**

Mary Alice Brandon girlfriend of the deceased. Due to time of death and corroborating alibi/interviews. Not a suspect.

Maria DeSalvo known aliases: Money Mimi, Marie Savvy, Maria Clark, Marnie, Maria Delo. Known money maker, bookie. Not enough evidence for an arrest.

Robert "Bobby" Johnson minor. Previous fights on record at Madison High School. Questioned. Released.

Crime: Murder 187 Incident Date 06/09/10 Filed Date:06/10/10

**Attachments**:

Crime Report - Officer Spencer

Coroner's Report - Dr. Spencer

CSI Initial Investigation - Detective Longeway

CSI Lab Reports

Toxicology Report - Benzodiazepine

Gunshot and bullet analysis - .357 SIG

Maria DeSalvo

Mary Alice Brandon

Robert Johnson

911 Recording - June 9, 2010 8:18PM

Witness statements from James Madison High School

Statements from Galleria Mall witnesses on behalf of Mary Alice Brandon

Evidence 2 boxes

CSI Final Reports - Detective Longeway

~*~*~*~ Carpe Aestatem ~*~*~*~

**CRIME REPORT**

**LOS ANGELES POLICE DEPARTMENT**

**Los Angeles, CA**

Case Number: 09062009MN

Victim: Michael Anthony Newton

Information about Deceased and Description of Body

Sex: M Age: 26 Race: Caucasian Weight: 160lbs Height: 5'9" Marital Status: Never Married Hair: Blond Eyes: Blue

Address: 510 S. Ardmore Ave Apt 201 Los Angeles CA 90020

Occupation: Bartender/Actor

**NOTES**: responded to reported burglary Ardmore Apartments Los Angeles. One victim, bullet shot to head. Apartment shows signs of physical altercation. CSI div met on site. Victim naked and lying next to recliner (photos attached) Door lock broken back entry.

Found at scene: Size 13 left foot boot imprint in dirt near back door. Victim wears size 10.

**Witness Reports**

Last seen alive - approximately 0300 on morning of crime the victim left work The Velvet Room 3470 Wilshire Boulevard, Los Angeles, CA 90010 walked home.

Police Notified by - neighbor Jessica Stanley dialed 911 - (recording attached)

**Persons of Interest:**

Jessica Stanley. Found / reported incident. Admitted to previous sexual relationship with victim. Not a suspect.

Crime: Murder 187 Incident Date 06/09/09 Filed Date:06/10/09

**Attachments**:

Crime Report - Officer Jones

Coroner's Report - Dr. Tulilio

CSI Initial Investigation - Officer Specktr

CSI Lab Reports

Toxicology Report - Benzodiazepine

Gunshot and bullet analysis - .357 SIG

Jessica Stanley

Coworker Statements

Witness Statements

911 Recording - June 9, 2009 21:34

Evidence 1 Box

CSI Final Reports - Detective Crommer

~*~*~*~ Carpe Aestatem ~*~*~*~

**CRIME REPORT**

**SEATTLE POLICE DEPARTMENT**

**Seattle, WA**

Case Number: 09062008BC

Victim: Benjamin Spencer Cheney

Information about Deceased and Description of Body

Sex: M Age: 26 Race: Caucasian Weight: 160lbs Height: 5'11" Marital Status: Never Married Hair: Black Eyes: Brown

Address: 4730 21st Ave NE #1101 Seattle WA 98105

Occupation: Student / computer programmer

**NOTES**: officer went to scene in response to call from victim's family and coworkers. Found front window broken. Deceased in bedroom under covers. One bullet shot to head.

Found at scene: fibers on broken window. Victim's coworker requested release of laptop belonging to deceased. Laptop never found.

**Witness Reports**

Last seen alive - June 6, 2008 attended class at University of Washington 08:00-10:00. Saw with girlfriend at nearby coffee shop 10:15.

**Persons of Interest:**

Angela Weber of 4730 21st St Ave NE #1115 Seattle WA 98105 girlfriend to deceased. Was out of state at time of murder. (interview and corroborating documents attached) Not a suspect

Joseph McCloud of 1190 W Stafford Seattle WA 98105 previous work grievances surrounding anime / computer product (alibi and corroborating documents attached) Cleared of suspicion and released

Crime: Murder 187 Incident Date 06/09/08 Filed Date:06/12/08

**Attachments:**

**Crime Report **

**Coroner's Report **

**CSI Initial Investigation **

**CSI Lab Reports **

**Toxicology Report - Benzodiazepine**

**Gunshot and bullet analysis - .357 SIG**

**Angela Weber**

**Joseph McCloud**

**Coworker Statements**

**Witness Statements**

**Evidence 1 Box**

**CSI Final Reports **


	3. Chapter 3

Profile Photo: (blurred image of people standing around a campfire)

NAME:** Garrett Fatum**

Went to: Texas A&M

Lives in: Los Angeles

From: Seattle

Update Status: Heading to the beach.

Friends 116 friends

Wall

Info

Photos

Notes

Friends

Subscriptions

_Edward-_

_Was doing some random searches on Facebook and thought you'd find this interesting. Looks like it's been about a year since this guy Garrett logged in, but under his friends - all four victims, plus Jacob Black. The rest are random people (mostly girls) in the Los Angeles area. _

_Am running search now, but not finding anyone with this name at Texas A&M for the last 20 years, and nothing for the Seattle area. Still running checks on LA. May be alias/actor? Will cross check with all "Garretts" registered at Texas same time as two vics._

_The photo section was interesting - had some shots from the bar where the second victim, Michael Newton used to work._

_Will call you when I know more._

_-Emily_


	4. Chapter 4

**OFFICER STATEMENT**

**CLALLAM COUNTY & WASHINGTON STATE**

**POLICE DEPARTMENT**

Case Number: 09062001CS

Victim: Charles Andrew Swan

File Date: June 10, 2001 10:00 a.m.

Location: Forks Police Department

To be filed with official crime report.

The official statement by the first officer on the scene, Marcus Greene.

Officer Todd Laughlin and myself responded to call from dispatch. 911 anonymous report of unlawful shots fired at Wentworth Lake, Clallam County, Washington. Arrived to scene and after thorough search found two of the three cabins within the one mile vicinity to be vacant. At the third cabin, belonging to Sheriff Charles Swan, found front door unlocked, lights on in kitchen. Sheriff Swan was unconscious and sitting, slumped over table and laying on his weapon. His pulse was weak and Officer Laughlin immediately called for ambulance. I grabbed a towel from the counter and applied pressure to the wound in effort to stifle blood loss. Office Laughlin searched the cabin and called clear from the front room and bathroom. He found Isabella Swan, daughter of Sheriff Charles Swan underneath cot in last room of cabin. She was unresponsive and a paramedic checked her at the site for injuries. Members of Forks Police Department arrived to secure the scene and wait for state and county units to arrive. Officer Laughlin wrapped Isabella Swan in a blanket and secured her in the back seat of our squad car for transport and follow of the EMT to closest medical facility, Forks Hospital approx 15 miles.

Isabella Swan did not speak or respond to questions at any time during transport. At the hospital, Officer Laughlin transferred custody of Isabella Swan to Nurse Nancy Pitch while I followed Sheriff Swan, EMTs Joseph Little and Javier Sanchez, Doctor Carlisle Cullen and Nurse Michelle Cope inside Forks Emergency Room. Moved to join Officer Laughlin in designated waiting area when Doctor Cullen called time of death.

Additional statements on file:

Officer Todd Laughlin

Javier Sanchez, EMT

Joseph Little, EMT

Nancy Pitch, RN

Michelle Cope, RN

Carlisle Cullen, MD

Trooper John Travis

Trooper Terrence Michaels

Trooper Amy Heart

Trooper Michael Timmons

Officer Eli Simms

Officer Margaret Mandel


	5. Chapter 5

COUNTY OF CLALLAM

DEPARTMENT OF PUBLIC SAFETY

MEDICAL EXAMINER

09062012. aut

BLACK, Jacob

June 12, 2012

This is to certify that I, Giovanna J. Rush, M.D., Clallam County Medical Examiner, have conducted a postmortem examination and autopsy on the unembalmed and refrigerated body of Jacob Black at the Clallam County Medical Examiner's Office on June 12, 2012, between 1030 and 1235 hours with the assistance of Mr. Alex O'Connell.

IDENTIFICATION:

The decedent is identified visually at the scene by his father, William Black.

CLOTHING/PERSONAL EFFECTS:

The decedent is received clad in a black with white print ("Q-wolves") sweatshirt, white undershirt, blue jeans, and white boxer shorts. The garments are all intact and showing no discrete perforations or tears. The sweatshirt and undershirt show blood stains which are most concentrated on the left shoulder and back areas of the garments. One cellophane package containing two white tablets within the right front pocket. A silver ring is worn on the right middle finger.

All of the above described items with the exception of the tablets recovered from a pant pocket (retained) are released to the Quileute tribal council.

OTHER ITEMS:

Various items are recovered from the scene and are received within labeled envelopes/bags as follows:

A loaded Sig Arms P226 357 SIG. 7.7 inches in length. 5.5 inches overall height. 1.5 inches width. Barrel Length of 4.4 inches. Sight radius 6.3 inches. Weight without magazine is 28.3 ounces. Color: black. Dried blood is visible smeared on the barrel and smudged on the handle. The gun is photographed.

Above item retained by the Clallam County Medical Examiner's Office, to be released to lead officers.

MARKS OF TREATMENT:

There is no evidence of on-sight medical attention.

RADIOLOGY:

No postmortem x-ray studies are performed.

INJURIES EXTERNAL AND INTERNAL:

Entrance wound to the right temple 6 cm from eye socket, partial eyebrow - clean exit from left side, 1.5 inches above and 12 cm behind left ear.

EXTERNAL EXAMINATION:

The body is that of a well-developed and well-nourished, large framed and muscular male whose appearance is consistent with the reported age of 30 years. The measured height is 76" and the scale weight is 235 pounds. Rigor mortis is very strong and symmetrical in all muscle groups.

No wounds to extremities. No other discrete injuries are apparent. No scratches, bites, or other disruptions to skin. The fingernails are well groomed, clean, and intact.

INTERNAL EXAMINATION:

The abdominal panniculus measures 1 ½" in thickness at the level of the umbilicus. No unusual odor is detected in the body cavities. The viscera exhibit their normal anatomic relationships. There are no pleural plaques. All is clear of any adhesions. There is no significant fluid accumulation. Cardiovascular, respiratory, digestive, lymph reticular, endocrine, urogenital, central nervous, and musculoskeletal systems are all regular and show no abnormalities. Photographs and weight recorded separately. The spinal cord is not removed for further examination.

TOXICOLOGY:

No premortem samples are obtained. Postmortem blood, urine, liver, brain and gastric contents are submitted for analysis. See Analytic Bio-Chemistries laboratory report.

ADDITIONAL SAMPLES:

A blood sample is retained on an FTA card for DNA.

HISTOLOGY:

No sections are processed for microscopic examination.

POLICE REPORT:

Attached from the Quileute Reservation Police Department, the Clallam County Sheriff's Office, the Clallam County Crime Scene Investigation Unit, Federal Bureau of Investigations, and Forks Police Department.

FINDINGS/FINAL DIAGNOSIS:

I. Single bullet wound to head.

II. Peptic Ulcer

III. Toxicology report pending

CAUSE OF DEATH:

Self inflicted bullet wound.

MANNER OF DEATH:

Suicide


	6. Chapter 6

**CALIFORNIA HIGHWAY PATROL**

**NOTICE TO APPEAR**

**CHP 215 (REV09/05)**

MISDEMEANOR _X_

TRAFFIC _X  _ NONTRAFFIC

DATE OF VIOLATION: _May 1, 2010 _TIME: _0200_ DAY OF WEEK: M T W T F _**S**_ S

NAME: _James Robert Thompson_

ADDRESS: _VGB building 1306 _

CITY: _Camp Pendleton_ STATE: _CA_ ZIP CODE: _92055_

DRIVER LICENSE NUMBER: _J7800652_ STATE: _CA_

COMMERCIAL - _YES_ NO

AGE: _26_ DATE OF BIRTH: _05-01-84_

SEX: _M_ HAIR: _blonde_ HEIGHT: _6'0" _WEIGHT: _175_ RACE/ETHNICITY: _white_

VEHICLE LICENSE NUMBER: _4JLG987_ STATE: _CA_ REG/EXP: _10/10_

YEAR OF VEHICLE: MAKE: BODY STYLE: COLOR: _2005 Toyota Camry 4dr Silver_

REGISTERED OWNER OR LESSEE: _James R. Thompson _SAME AS DRIVER - YES _x _ NO

ADDRESS: SAME AS DRIVER - YES _x_ NO

VIOLATION CODE AND SECTION: _22349(b)_

VIOLATION DESCRIPTION: _posted 65mph max_

MISDEMEANOR OR INFRACTION: _M_

SPEED APPROX: _88_ P.F/MAX SPEED: _65_

LOCATION OF VIOLATION(S): _Hwy5 at Basilone_

BEAT/AREA/PERMAREA/RADAR/PATROL VEHICLE NUMBER:_Radar/ JL/x41004_

I DECLARE UNDER PENALTY OF PERJURY UNDER THE LAWS OF THE STATE OF CALIFORNIA THE FOREGOING IS TRUE AND CORRECT.

ARRESTING OR CITING OFFICER: _Phillip Yont_ ID NUMBER: _9853432_

SEE BACK FOR COURT FEES/APPEARANCE INFORMATION/TIME AND DATE

WITHOUT ADMITTING GUILT, I PROMISE TO APPEAR AT THE TIME AND PLACE INDICATED BELOW (ON BACK).

XXSIGNATURE: _James Thompson_

YOU MAY ARRANGE WITH THE CLERK TO APPEAR AT A NIGHT SESSION OF THE COURT


End file.
